Empire of Labrynna
The Empire of Labrynna is a playable Faction in Hyrule Conquest. Geography Labrynna is among the largest nations on the continent of Hyrule, and is the most developed and populous civilized nation in the land, boating the largest urban center, Lynna City. The Labrynnian heartland is a large southern plain known as the Brynna Plains, bordered by the Kano and Picorou Rivers the the east and north, which divide it from the greater Kokiri Forest and Faron Woods, while the South Nuun River forms the eastern border with Rolling Ridge and the Forest of Time. The coastline of the Sea of Storms, known as the Lynna Coast, runs along the entire southern border of Labrynna, forming the sheltered Crescent Strait in the southeast, where Crescent Island buffers the tempest. In the north the Talus Peaks, a volcanic range, rise up and serve as the source of the Talus River that runs through the center of the Brynna Plains, while the North and South Nuun Rivers flow westward from the Rolling Ridge, separating the Brynna Plains from the Nuun Highlands, which serve as Labrynna's northern frontier. Two small forests, the Deku Woods and Fairies' Woods, encircle the Talus Peaks, being remnants of the ancient forests that were once the domain of Labrynna's resident guardian, the Maku Tree of Labrynna. These forests have been severely reduced over the ages by Labrynnian logging and the advent of its industrial revolution. Capital and Settlements Lynna City is the capital of Labrynna, first founded by Akkalan refugees fleeing east to escape the Gohma circa 3000 BG. After leaving the Fort of Wings, the refugees founded Lynna City, however, much of the city's history had been obscured by forged records. Lynna City is the largest urban center in Hyrule, a massive sprawl of tens of thousands. Since the advent of the industrial revolution, with mass access to factory-farmed food and slave labor, the population of the city has exploded, with its once-majestic mediterranean architecture now scarred by industrial piping and obscured under a thick blanket of smog. Over it all looms the new crowning symbol of Labrynnian might, the Queen's Tower, commonly known as the Black Tower. Other major Labrynnian settlements include the cities of Symmetry, Orlara, Yoll, Nuun, and Mohl Dar, as well as numerous smaller settlements, including Zelkoa, Lodrum, Sumac, Malpa, Atun, Rimba, and the western coastal village of Lurelin. Symmetry, nestled in the Talus Peaks, is the traditional home of the Maku Tree of Labrynna, and famed for its order of Talus Knights. The ancient settlement of Yoll was the site of unrest during the industrial revolution when its ancient graveyard was disturbed to make way for industrial infrastructure. Mohl Dar is a western border town and site of a failed Tokay Uprising in which the garrison overthrew their Labrynnian overlords. Culture Labrynnians are the Hyrulean descendants of Akkalan refugees who settled the Brynna Plains while fleeing the Gohma circa 3000 BG. Labrynnians differ from their Hylian cousins in having slightly darker skin tones due to their semi tropical homeland, as well as a more vertical tilt to their tapered ears. Due to the lack of large monsters and animals in their homeland, the Labrynnians have quite significantly culturally diverged from their Hyrulean cousins. Their unfamiliarity with horses or other easily accessible and tamable draft animals led to the development of primitive steam engines, as well as the domestication of the native Blue Bears of the Nuun Highlands as draft animals. Labrynna is blessed with a wealth of geothermal activity, leading to an abundance of Sulfur or "Magic Powder," leading to Labrynnian experimentation with firearms. Barring their bloody early wars with the Lynels of Labrynna, Labrynnians have lived in relative peace and prosperity compared to the rest of Hyrule, however, they retain a strong military tradition, with knightly orders similar to their Hylian cousins. Labrynna, already one of the most prosperous and centralized societies in Hyrule, experienced a rapid industrial revolution circa 100 AG, with the ascension of Queen Solado Ambi and the arrival of her mysterious advisor, Veran. With Veran's inherent genius and knowledge of Fairy and Twili magic, the medieval nation rapidly developed new technologies, political centralization and economic growth. Among these innovations include their signature firearms, ranging from large cannons to portable breech loading arquebus, as well as more civilian technologies such as simple steam engine powered vehicles, rail locomotives, carbon steel, and coal powdered factories. As a result, Labrynnians enjoy a wide amount of luxuries not available to anyone else in Hyrule, including mass-produced food, an organized police force, centralized public education system, public hospitals, and professional armies led by dedicated officer corps. Compared to their Hyrulean cousins, Labrynnians are on average more educated, secular, and urbane as a people, eschewing religious fanaticism and holding an inquisitive interest in other cultures. However, as a result of their sudden industrial renaissance, they tend to be highly materialistic, arrogant, and ethnocentric, disdaining superstition and viewing the rest of Hyrule as theirs to exploit. Organized religion is largely banned within the nation, with churches and religious objects being seized and burned, while a secular, empiricist view of the world is enforced through compulsory civilian and military education. While living under an absolute monarchy, Labrynnians tend to have access to a greater deal of economic mobility and personal liberty than many others in Hyrule, with gender equality existing among both the civilian populace and military, and being one of the few nations on the continent where homosexuality is tolerated. History Politics Labrynna derives its political system from its Akkalan tribal forebears, similarly to the Kingdom of Hyrule. However, the family houses that continue to dominate Hylian politics had no presence amongst the Akkalan refugees that founded Labrynna, leading to the formations of new noble lines, more based on personal wealth and achievement as opposed to hereditary bloodlines. The ruling dynasty for several generations has been the House of Ambi, whom, with the advent of the industrial renaissance, have largely centralized power with the crown. Unlike the Hylian Royal Family, the Ambi dynasty is more of a direct absolute monarchy, not beholden to a feudal network of intermarried families. This centralization of power has led to the dissolution of Labrynnian knightly orders and the formation of a central, highly organized and hierarchical national army. The monarchy is advised by a system of Chancellors, who additionally serve as diplomats. Trivia * The aesthetic of the Labrynna Regime is based on the Telmarine Empire from the C.S. Lewis' The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, specifically the 2008 film based on the book. It also heavily draws from Habsburg Spain and its Tercio Conquistadores. Category:Labrynna Category:Factions Category:Civilized Category:Atheism